


Save The Pitiful Children

by Actual_AlexanderHamilton (Andrew__Cruz)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Andrew Minyard, Dark Neil Josten, Forced Relationship, Frightened Neil Josten, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Overdose, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Andrew Minyard, Killing, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overprotective Andrew Minyard, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Starvation, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew__Cruz/pseuds/Actual_AlexanderHamilton
Summary: Andrew never finds out about Aaron and stays with Cass and endures Drakes abuse for years, and when Drake casually tells Cass that he and Andrew are going to be roommates to his new house, Andrew knows he's fucked."Neil Josten" is the last bit of free will Riko hasn't beat out of Nathaniel. Years ago he had been sold over to the Moriyama's and forced to do whatever pleased Riko.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short warning that this in no way will be a happy story nor will it have a happy ending. The things done to all the characters is seriously fucked up, and some characters will do some pretty fucked up shit. I don't do canon, the characters are going to act differently than how the do in the books.

Andrew was well aware that the things Drake did to him late at night were sick and disgusting, but he had stayed with these foster parents nonetheless. The suffering was worth it if it meant having Cass. She was the only one in his whole life that had treated him like a son, and he had thought that he'd only have to deal with Drake till he was eighteen. Instead Drake had crushed those hopes by making an 'offhand' comment to Cass that'd it would do Andrew well to move in with him to his new house, she had agreed. 

And now here he was sitting in his room, meant to be packing but he sat still, mind still reeling from what Drake had said in the hallway to him. "Think of all the fun we'll have AJ, in a house all to our selves. No one to hear or bother us, you can scream all you want."

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts, Cass stuck her head into the room smiled when she saw him. She went to where he sat a and stood in front of him. "I hope you don't think I'm kicking you out." She murmured. "I just think that if you went out more you could meet some new friends, and well maybe Drake can introduce you to people."

A sad smile danced on her lips as he remained silent. "Just...just try it out for me."

-

After a while Andrew had numbed to Drake's abuse, though there were still days were Andrew tried to fight him off, screamed, and cried. When Drake didn't want to bother with Andrews pleads and cries, he'd inject him with some drug. Each day was worse than the past and he felt that minutes lasted days, the years were lifetimes.

He could feel his sanity slowly shatter at the seams.

Drake didn't allow him to leave the house unless it was to see Cass, but Drake had to be there too. Andrew passed time by talking to himself and to the walls, or he'd just sat there unmoving for hours.

He didn't try not escape, he saw no point in trying to run, Cass wouldn't believe him if he told her and he had no where else to turn. The only way he'd be free is if Drake was dead. He paused suddenly, if Drake was dead, he'd be free. For the first time in years he smiled.

-

He waited five weeks. In those weeks he prepared it all, to everyone, Andrew Spear was out of town. Well to everyone other than Drake of course. He acted as usual around Drake, not wanting him to realize what he was planning. 

Drake came home from work right when Andrew knew he would and wanted to fuck, that Andrew was not planning for.

He had corned Andrew in the living room arms above his head, pinning him to the ground. His mouth latched onto his neck. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight." Andrew wanted to so badly to put his mind elsewhere and not think of what was about to happen to him. But he knew he couldn't, Drake had to be killed tonight.

Andrew was never one much for theatrics and he wasn't going to suddenly start for Drake. Refocusing on what was going on he found that Drake was now looking at him with a warped smile.

"Aw come on AJ," Drake said with a sickly sweet grin. "We've been doing this long enough. You should just learn to enjoy this, but well who am I to tell you this? We both very well know how much I like your struggling."

Andrew's gut dropped as he felt the needle go into his arm, he started thrashing wildly. Drake only laughed as Andrew's fear grew. Seeing that he was detracted Andrew seized the opportunity and brought his head back to suddenly smash it into the older man's skull.

"You bitch!" Blood ran down Drake's nose.  
Andrew shoved Drake to place as much distance between them as he could and made a mad dash to the kitchen. He had just gotten the knife in his hold to have Drake's arms suddenly wrap around him to keep him from moving. "Stop trying to fight me and just take it like the whore you are! I thought I had broken you earlier, but that's not a problem, I'll have fun reteaching you."

He turned his head to savagely bite down on the soft flesh of Drake's jugular and kicked the man away. As Drake hit the ground Andrew pounced to straddle his midsection before man had the chance to regain sense of his surroundings.

He saw the pure utter terror illustrate Drake's face and he grinned so wide his face started to ache. Andrew brought the knife over his head and brought it down to Drake's chest in one fluid motion, and continued the action at random. The man's blood flew and pooled, but Andrew couldn't find it in him to stop, he had the sudden realization that he was laughing. And he continued to laugh as he dropped the knife and fell limp on the ground.

Drake was finally dead and the thought had him laughing harder.   
He had killed him; his abs started to ached.  
He had liked killing him; his hands caught themselves gripping at his hair.  
He wanted to feel this again; tears streamed down his face.  
He was still smiling as he thought of the two new problems he had now- where was he going to hide Drake's body? And who was he going to kill next?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see Neil!!!!!! Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil, unlike Andrew, likes to be dramatic and so he will drag out the suffering of whom ever he's killing. Now this chapter isn't in too much detail but I can't promise the same for any future chapters :) do enjoy

Neil was a stranger to having a say in his life. Even back when he was Nathaniel living with his father in Baltimore, he was a puppet to their enjoyment. He had been trained to one day take his father's place as the Moriyama's butcher.

"My second greatest disappointment."

But when his mother had tried to vainly save him she has unknowingly crushed his chance of survival by putting his father into debt.

When his father had given him to Riko he had still been Nathaniel. But Riko had been quick to beat it out of him, where Nathaniel had been sane yet deadly Neil was small and afraid. But he kept the weapons he had stolen from his father with him at all times. 'Neil' was just one of Nathaniel's last fights to try to preserve his sanity.

"Starvation," Riko had once told Neil. "Is a great way to speed up the task of obedience."

There had been days where Neil would lay in the bed, chained up and starving. The pains from his stomach growing more unbearable by the second, causing him to solely rely on Riko for survival.

It hadn't been until they got older that Riko had become infatuated with Neil, his hands lingered on unnecessary touches, and his eyes roaming on every inch of skin, later that year Riko had forced himself onto Neil. And Neil had simply faded. Not Nathaniel nor Neil, he was finally nothing. 

Every time it occurred he would force himself to respond in ways that would Riko from beating him, but he'd fantasize on killing Riko. In his fantasies he'd make Riko's death as slow and as pain full has he could. Pools of blood and screams were his happiest dreams.

It wasn't until the night of the winter banquet when Riko had broken Kevin's left hand that something had reawoke inside of him. Riko had pulled him aside during the festival, fearing the worst he went along willingly but was confused when he was lead to the bus.

Riko had told him to hold down Kevin as shattered the hand, but something inside of him snapped while watching the scene before him. While Riko was violently bashed his racket into Kevin's hand he saw the opportunity at hand.

He took a sudden swing at Riko's head with a racket left behind by a Raven. As Riko went down Nathaniel rose from the ashes of Riko's volatile person, a wounded animal rising in the place of a king. Nathaniel raced to his bag of knives and whipped one out pressing it to Riko's throat.

"You fucked with the wrong person, asshole." Nathaniel said casually

Kevin's eyes were blown wide in shock and managed to scurry out of their way. Nathaniel punched Riko in the gut then proceeded to stab him in the fleshy part of his thigh and viciously tore it out.

He stood leaving Riko immobilized and then tied his feet and hand together, he shoved Riko so that his back was against the cool ground of the bus.

"You seem to forget who I am Riko, or at least you tried to make me forget." Nathaniel spoke slowly and mockingly as he paced, knife twirling in his hand. "Instead you drilled it so deep inside of me I was bound to break. I am my father's heir through and through but you? You are only the pathetic second son, only the worthless scum beneath our shoes." 

The thought, "I am Nathaniel now." Was a mantra inside his own head, so loud it seemed to him that he was yelling out the words to the others.

He punctuated his words by digging into the exposed flesh and ripping out one of Riko's stitches from a past accident, causing him to howl in pain. Nathaniel punched him in the face to quiet him.

"N-neil..." Kevin's voice was very small and coated in terror. A chair was thrown at his direction, "I am Nathaniel, how many times must I repeat myself!"

"Damn this all to hell." Nathaniel grabbed Riko by his hair and pulled him towards his face. "I want you to beg for your worthless life."

Riko could only force out incoherent sobs and so Nathaniel threw him to the ground and repeatedly kicked at him. 

"I told you that I wanted you to beg for your life, god how stupid can you really be?" Sounding genuinely perplexed, Nathaniel knelt down to Riko's side. "Did I already cause brain damage?"

Riko had curled himself into a ball harsh breaths sounding as if a hook was ripping them out. "Ple-please Nathaniel I don't...you have to for-"

He was cut off by another knife being jammed into him side. "I don't have to do anything! Don't you see that? I can kill you right now. Hell I can drag this out for weeks perhaps years if you weren't so god dammed weak!" 

Nathaniel laughed running his bloodied hand through his hair standing up. "Its almost 12 now, well I'm sorry to cut all this fun we were having short but well we can't have the others find me killing you, now can we?"

Riko's eyes widened and his face turned red in anger. "You can't kill me you bitch! I own you, and even if you did kill me my family would hunt you down!"

Nathaniel picked up the cleaver slowly with a grin. "Hunt me down? Why, to thank me? Riko, it's honestly pitiful that you think people will care that you're going to be dead."

He pulled Riko up so he was kneeling. "Fans will only ask if Kevin is safe,"

Nathaniel lifted his chin so that Riko was looking up at him. "And while you maybe a worthless somebody, I'm an absolute nobody. No one will even connect your death to me."

He lifted the cleaver above his head. "Keep a seat warm for me in hell."

And Riko's blood splattered across the seats and painted Nathaniel's face.  
_

The memory of Riko's gutteral scream woke Neil in the airport. He knew that he was being an idiot, letting his guard down to sleep while surrounded be hundreds of people. He had only a few hours before news channels everywhere announced the gruesome murder of Riko Moriyama. He vaguely wondered what the media would make of Kevin Day's broken hand, when his flight was called. 

South Carolina better watch out, Nathaniel Wesninski was finally out of his cage.


End file.
